Some mobile terminals have a function called a sharing function. The sharing function is a function of transmitting data processed in one application to another application to make another application process the data. For example, in a case of acquiring image data by a digital camera built in a mobile terminal and generating a JPEG file from the image data by a camera application, it is possible, by using the above described sharing function, to transmit the JPEG file to an electronic mail application. As a result the electronic mail application is possible to attach the JPEG file to an electronic mail and transmit the electronic mail. Like this, according to the sharing function, it is possible to cooperate a plurality of applications, thereby making a mobile terminal perform a variety of processes. Also, the application which processes the JPEG file is not limited to the electronic mail application. There may be a plurality of applications capable of processing JPEG files. For example there has been disclosed a technology for activating different JPEG applications according to folders holding JPEG files.